You Might Not Believe This, But
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Lily finally agrees to become James' girlfriend, but how will their friends react to the surprising news?:: Marauder Era, Fifth Year,::Hope you like it! –Awesomegirl13


_**You Might Not Believe This…**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, I've been wanting to do a JamesxLily fic for awhile now, so after a lot of thinking here's what I came up with! It's pretty much Lily finally agrees to become James' girlfriend, but now they have to deliver the unbelievable news to their friends.**

* * *

***Lily and her two best friends talk in their room after the Hogsmeade visit.***

"Hey Anne, hey Margaret… So… You guys have a fun day?"

"Umm. Yeah."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh… no reason. Just wondering."

"Lily, you're acting odd."

"Me? Odd? No… I just have something to tell you guys."

"Ugh. What is it this time Lily?"

"I have some news."

"Yeah?"

"It's interesting news."

"Yeah?"

"You might not believe it."

"What is it Lily?"

"Yeah. Just spit it out."

"Okay… well…"

*sigh*

"You might not believe this, but.. well…"

"Spit it out already!"

"We're waiting!"

"Okay… Well, tonight, when James asked me out like he usually does…"

"Oh no."

"You didn't _kill him_ did you?"

"You've finally cracked!"

"Can't you get sent to Azkaban for that?"

"Guys,"

"So did you do it with pure strength, or a killing curse?"

"Guys,"

"Where did you hide the body?"

"_Guys"_

"You _did_ hide the body, right?"

"_Guys!" _

"Yeah?"

"I said yes. I agreed to be his girlfriend."

"Haha. Nice one Lils."

"You almost got us there."

"No. I'm serious. I said yes."

"Anne, I think Lily's finally cracked."

"I know. I think you're right. She's gone crazy."

"Insane."

"She said yes?"

"Wait until _these_ rumors get around school."

"Everyone's going to think she's crazy."

"She is crazy."

"Seems like yesterday she was sending him to the infirmary…"

"That was just yesterday."

"Man, they are _so_ cute together."

"_Guys… _I'm right here you know!"

"We know."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean, what now?"

"I mean, your entire time at Hogwarts so far has been him asking you out, and you punching him out… what now?"

"I didn't think of that when I said yes."

"About that, why _did_ you say yes."

"Because he's cute. And funny. And he loves me."

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"Oh please Margaret, you can't be too surprised. We've been suspecting it for awhile now anyways."

"I supposed your right… But _why_ Lily?"

"So… Aren't you guys happy for me?"

"Happy for you? Of course we're happy for you."

"For someone so smart, you can be totally dumber than dirt sometimes. We're just confused, that's all."

"He wrote me a note."

"What?"

"James. He wrote me a love note in class. Earlier this year. I was going to burn it… but I don't know… something just caused me to save it. Give him a chance, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"So now what?"

"I don't know…"

"We could get some sleep…"

"That works…"

"…"

"…"

"…" *sigh* "…James…"

*sigh*

*sigh.*

* * *

***James comes into the boys dorm room after a Hogsmeade visit a lot happier than he normally is.***

"LALALALAAAAA!"

"James…."

"LALOOOLALAAAA!"

"James…"

"Hmmhmmmhmmm ladidaaaa…"

"James!"

"Doodeedopdopdoodoodo. Babumb Babump."

"JAMES!"

"I'm sorry, What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong! It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"La, lalala, lalalala didadida."

"Moony, I think he's lost it."

"Oh please Sirius, he's obviously just happy about something."

"Yeah. Uh huh."

"Uhh… James. Can you _please_ stop singing."

"Lilly Evans Potter! Doesn't it sound grand!"

"That figures."

"What figures?"

"That he's thinking about Lily…"

"Ohh. That explains the singing."

"And the dancing."

"And the jumping up and down."

"Lily-Flower Potter!"

"James… Forget about it. She's way out of your league. You've known it for years."

"Yeah, careful mate, or you might end up with another broken spleen."

"What's a spleen?"

"Oh I don't know Peter, but he broke it."

"Ha. Remember the Jelly Legs Jinx?"

"Yeah. I can't believe we forgot the counter jinx was just unjellify."

"She said yes. She said yes! SHE SAID YESSSSS!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"She said yes. She said YES! Sheeee Saaiddddd Yessss!"

"He's lost it."

"He's cracked."

"It only took him seven years."

"Poor soul…"

"You think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should take 'em to St. Mungo's."

"No. I asked her out today, when I saw her at Hogsmeade. Sitting alone. I came up. I asked her out. Then I flinched, getting ready for the punch, but she said YES!"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"I'm serious."

"No. I'm Sirius."

"Cut it with the name jokes Pad! This is Sirius!"

"No. I'm Sirius."

*sigh.*

*sigh*

*sigh*

"Seven years I've known him, and he hasn't matured a bit."

"Guys! This is important! My dreams have come true! We must celebrate!"

"What do you think we're doing now?"

"Wanna sneak into the food and get some kitchen?"

"?"

"?"

"That came out wrong…"

"Sure."

"?"

"I'm good for some food."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"SHE SAID YESSSSS!"

* * *

**A/N: Well… That was interesting. Oh the results of my boredom! Well, lemme know what you think by leaving me a review. It actually doesn't take as long as you'd think, and if you're too lazy to log in, just make it anonymous! Hope you liked it… yeah…**

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
